


6:33 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos suddenly smiled when Martha Kent brought crispy chicken and mashed potatoes.





	6:33 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos suddenly smiled when Martha Kent brought crispy chicken and mashed potatoes after he slumbered on top of his bed.

THE END


End file.
